Eurydice Sunderly
Eurydice Sunderly (ユーディダイスサンダーリー;Yūdidaisu Sandārī) is the current General of Abzul's Military and by virtue of that, a member of the Twelve Apostles. One of the somber Apostles, she is a terrifyingly powerful practitioner of Divine Magic, which would make her a Bishop ( , Bishoppu; lit. "God's Devotee"). Her power derives from Shub-Engur, Holchei Heloim of the Abyss and the Underworld; she is actually one of the very few people who had manage to make a contract with the deity in person. Because of that blessing and her tireless determination at training herself, she is considered one of the, if not the mightiest warrior of her country. While rather young for a General, she soon gained a fearsome reputation as an utterly capable hunter of criminals and heretics, destroying armies of marauders single-handedly. For her otherworldly magic and implacability she is labeled the "White Reaper" (白い死神;Shiroi Shinigami; lit. "White Death God") through the entire Yehuda. For all the aura of strength and coldness which surrounds Eurydice, the path of the of warrior has been for her a necessity, not a choice. Daughter of the noble Valon Sunderly, she used to live a serene and happy youth, dreaming and studying to become a famous pastry chef. Such days ended when her father and elder brothers were betrayed and murdered in a ploy orchestrated by political rivals. Eurydice ought to have died in that event, but she mustered all her will to live and made a pact with Shub-Engur, which endowed her with the very strength of the afterlife. Seeking not vengeance but justice, Eurydice brought the conspirators before the justice; after that, she joined Abzul's military academy to make the best use of her newfound powers. She rose in prominence with enormous speed, earning the rank of General in her early twenties. Eurydice now dedicates her entire life to Shub-Engur and her job as a military, for the justice and prosperity of her country and Yehuda as whole. Appearance Eurydice's look is almost as martial as one can be, as she strives not only to blend in the military, but to epitomize her adherence to their rigid code. Eurydice stands incredibly tall, at natural height of 6'4” inches; some inches are added from her stilettos, which makes her closer to seven feet than six. Eurydice's posture is firm and steady, fitting for a woman of her rank and lineage: all of that make her looking extremely imposing, looming over most of her subordinates and fellow Apostles. Since her contract with Shub-Engur, she has gained the features of an albino: her skin, while always rather fair, has become of unnaturally pale hue; her hair has turned almost white as snow, with hints of gray; her eyes has become red, slightly leaning toward pink. Even though Eurydice lacks of pigmentation, she doesn't suffer from any of the health problems in which albinos normal incur, since her Holchei Elohim maintains her skin healthy and her sight sharp. Eurydice's body shape is slender and thin, yet also fit and with noticeable curves. She has rather delicate facial features and a small, pointed chin; her ears, on the other hand, look moderately large. Compared to her generally orderly appearance, her hair are kept long and wild, with small bangs covering up her forehead. In terms of attire, Eurydice wears dark gray, high ranking military uniform. Her dress is a one-piece suit which comprehends a mid-thighs skirt with golden slit on the sides, held in one piece by a single column of golden buttons; she must wear it from down to up, like a skirt. The column ends near her neck with an elegant collar, over which is embroidered a golden military insignia. Slightly under her neck, Eurydice wears a tiepin depicting her coat-in-arms, a golden eagle in a field of red and white lines. When Eurydice is not fighting, that tiepin usually clasps a military coat, smoky on outside and red on the inside, equipped with golden bottoms and tassels: it covers her shoulders, which otherwise her uniform would leave bare. Alongside dark-gray and red, the predominant color of her attire is gold, which is manifested in all her accessories and trims of her dress. Such hue is further emphasized by a breast-band with a brass clasp and a two golden bandoleers emphasizing her hips, held together in her pelvis zone. Eurydice's sleeves are connected with her main suit through elastic laces, buttoned up a bit lower than her armpits. They share almost the same color palette as her coat, except for their cuffs, whose rows mirror the one painted in the insignia, which also bears some elaborated golden trims. Eurydice always wears dark gloves with red cuffs. For her lower body, Eurydice dons mesh leggings and thigh high metallic boots with stilettos, equipped with sturdy and sharp knee-pads. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordmanship Specialist: Physical Abilities Immense Physical Condition: Magical Abilities Yad Shub-Engur Olam Iseil Equipment Relationship Quotes Trivia Eurydice's look is based on Selvaria Bles from Valkyria Chronicles. Category:Females Category:Divine Magic User Category:Twelve Apostles Category:Yehuda Residents Category:Military Generals Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caster Mage